1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved resin product of laminate construction and to procedure for attaining it. It relates particularly to a composite extrudate resin product having an improved combination of properties and to procedure for forming it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the application for use of resins or so-called plastic materials, it is advantageous to provide panel or glazing members with a portion having one set of characteristics and another portion having other characteristics, all without adversely modifying or effecting the characteristics or features of each. It is impossible to, for example, successfully laminate solidified acrylic sheet material to a solidified polycarbonate sheet material. In other words, difficulty is encountered in attempting to combine two resin materials having different rates of thermo expansion, since delamination will result. Also, it has been found impractical to combine two or more materials in the hopper before extruding them, since they contaminate one another and result in an extrudate having entirely different characteristics that are undesirable as compared to those of the separate resins.